


Yesterday Once More

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 山治 - Freeform, 索香, 罗罗诺亚索隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 灵感来源电影《龙凤斗》，亦借鉴了部分情节，算是OPEN ENDING，ooc的渣文笔流水账，慎入
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Yesterday Once More

01 Amsterdam

all blue是颗蓝钻的名字，价值1500万的蓝钻，镶嵌在银色指环上，见证了万国集团董事长夏洛特玲玲的第二次婚姻，也是最隆重的一次。  
夏洛特玲玲是个很传奇的人物，不单因为她结了五次婚，离了同样的次数，历任老公都是叱咤风云的社会名流，集政商文娱体育，像是集邮一样共同拥有玲玲前夫的身份；还因为她那逸闻不断的家庭生活，整一个现实版豪门伦理大戏。  
夏洛特玲玲是个狠人，她对对手狠，对下属狠，对血肉至亲更狠。一个母亲做到让孩子爱自己或许很容易，但做到让所有孩子都恨自己就很难了。  
但玲玲无疑做到了，不仅如此还超额完成了任务，将那恨连上了畏惧，让离家多年的戚风单是提起都浑身震颤。

结婚对夏洛特家的女儿来说或许是唯一能挣脱桎梏的方式，虽然是自欺欺人投入另一个囚牢，却还是让人怀抱侥幸地奉行。  
于是年纪最小的布琳成了被姐姐们抛弃的那个，她盼了十年，终于在十八岁法定结婚年龄到来之际义无反顾地决定嫁人。出乎意料的，玲玲很满意布琳的对象，甚至提出将自己视若珍宝的蓝钻戒指all blue赠予这个常年被遗忘的小女儿，当做弥补缺憾的结婚礼物。  
布琳的结婚对象是个金发男人，文斯莫克家的三公子山治，最不受宠也最没有出息那个，好好的贵族子弟不当跑去当厨师，差点让文斯莫克家主一气之下和他断绝关系。但毕竟挂着文斯莫克的名头，即使是只狗血统也得比路边的高贵半分。他俩是相亲认识的，相处了不到一个月就决定闪婚，一个为逃离，一个为爱情。  
起码山治是这么说的，一见到布琳他心中就升腾起炽烈的爱之火，沸沸扬扬像是要将他灼烧。他等不及也不想等，良辰正好，他表白完就掏出了求婚戒指。  
至于布琳，她光想着跑，嫁山治或者海治都没所谓，错愕之下便答应了那唐突的求婚，甚至连山治是个什么样的人都没搞明白。  
她有些愧疚，但很快又理直气壮起来，开始嫌弃起山治不学无术备受指摘的外在形象，让她这个纡尊降贵的未婚妻都蒙受了耻辱。

“小布琳亲爱的，我们的结婚蛋糕你想要什么口味？”  
山治打电话问她，语气中浓腻的深情让布琳忍不住恶寒。  
“都可以，巧克力的吧”  
她敷衍地回答，示意化妆师继续那未完成的眼妆。  
山治作为米其林的主厨对婚礼菜品充满热情，从前菜到主菜都亲力亲为，甚至连结婚蛋糕都不放过。  
太蠢了，布琳轻轻叹了口气，再次懊悔起仓促结婚的决定。  
“那好，我等下来接你，等着我darling”  
她的未婚夫通过电话飞了个吻，嘟嘟的断线声，通过免提转播后颇有些虚无缥缈的意思。

通话结束后她透过镜子观察美容院里的其他人，无聊地消磨时间。  
都是群装模作样的贵妇，脸上的粉底比城墙还厚，长长的红色指甲像是要把人戳死。空气里晃荡的气味是混杂的昂贵香水，让人忍不住打喷嚏。还有个和这里格格不入的绿发男人，坐在等候区的沙发上目光灼灼，不知道注视些什么……布琳一个激灵，发觉男人正看向她的方向。  
布琳吓得撇过头，用余光睨着那个男人，小脸莫名泛上红晕。  
那是个很帅的男人，和上流社会花花肠子的奶油公子哥不同，眉目英挺而硬朗，充满男子气概。健身良好的肌肉紧紧裹在黑色西服下，双腿岔开坐在真皮沙发上，像瞪视猎物的虎豹般盯着她。  
网上说那种坐姿叫大佬坐姿，布琳咽了口吐沫，心里想着这个男人确实浑身上下透露着大佬的气场。

时间倏忽变慢，她透过镜子知道男人一直在看自己，无缘无故的，和爱慕者不同的目光。像是老鹰盯着马上要被当做盘中餐的小鸡仔，或者猫咪在吃掉老鼠前玩弄猎物的戏谑眼神，怎么看怎么让人不舒服。  
布琳如坐针毡，后背那道火辣辣的视线烧的她面红耳热，心跳加速。她阢陧不安地低下头避开那目光，开始祈祷起山治能早点来接她。  
“布琳小甜心，这个送你，鲜花配美人”  
她恍惚中被塞上了一大束美丽的红玫瑰，抬眸望见笑意盈盈的金发男人，她不靠谱的未婚夫，右手撑着化妆台瞅着她笑。  
“你怎么才来？”  
靠山来了布琳也发起小姐脾气来，嗔怒地将花扔回山治怀里，引发男人抿嘴傻笑。  
“路上有点堵，我们走吧，晚上想吃什么？”  
“嗯，我想吃日本料理”  
“好，我知道有家新开的店很不错”  
山治帮她拿着花，挽着她的手往门口走去，他是从另一个门进来的，由侧面绕到布琳面前，出其不意地给她一个surprise。但出去的时候他们要经过等候区，和那个奇怪的绿发男人擦身而过。  
想到男人审视的视线，布琳不禁紧张地紧了紧挽胳膊的力道，酥胸贴上未婚夫臂膀，让山治飘飘然地脚步虚浮。  
但那飘飘然很快被击落地面，在看到绿发男人的一瞬碎裂着坠入深渊。

“索隆，你怎么在这？”  
山治面如金纸，双腿打战，让挨着他的布琳诧异地抬起了头。  
那个叫索隆的绿发男人站在身来，面对面凝视着姿态暧昧的两人，暗红的眸子里似有燎原之火烈烈焚烧。  
“好久不见，听说你这个卷眉毛要结婚了，我特意来祝贺你”  
男人扯开嘴角笑了笑，那笑在布琳眼里却分明带了威慑意味，把她吓得往山治身后躲。  
“哦，那就谢谢你这头绿藻了，没什么事我就和我爱人先走了，恕不多陪”  
山治搂着她就要离开，唇齿在吐出“爱人”这两个字的时候有刻意的加重，脚步快的布琳能听到飒沓的风声。还没走出几步，就听见身后男人低沉的声音  
“我会去的，你的婚礼”  
她感到山治颤抖了一下，后脑勺的头发像是豪猪的刺霎那竦立，应激于危险的场合。  
“那就等您莅临”  
山治语气干涩地说完，带着她头也不回的走了，娇嫩的玫瑰花瓣被大幅度的动作摧残，叹息着委顿一地。

-all blue很美吧  
山治盯着手机屏幕上短短一行字陷入沉思，怔忡了半晌也不知该怎么回复。  
回家之后他越想白天的相遇越是心悸，短信的叮叮声让那惶恐加剧无数倍，打开手机，不知名联系人，但山治知道对面是谁。  
-滚，老子要结婚了你别骚扰我  
这句似乎太怨妇了点，像是在埋怨对方将自己抛弃的行径，字里行间又泄露外强中干的真实面目。  
-特别美，美极了，再美也不是你的  
这句又太阴阳怪气了点，况且莫名像撩骚，如果让小布琳检查手机怕是要当场心肌梗塞。  
-哦  
沉思了良久山治打出这个字，决定延续三年中不动如山的姿态，像一块捂不暖的寒冰让人敬而远之。  
-你给我好好说话  
索隆的回信迅速发来，让他异常恼怒，腾腾地开始打字。  
-我们已经结束了，我要结婚了，请你不要再骚扰我了  
打完还嫌不过瘾，嘴上骂了几句难听的，反正隔着网线对方也听不见。  
-哦  
这次换索隆冷漠，但他的冷漠还没有持续几秒，就化作汹涌的火，密密簇簇烧的人最深的私隐也无处遁藏。  
-你是为了那姑娘还是为了戒指？  
-你明明不喜欢那种类型的  
山治正待反驳，下一行字怔怔弹入屏幕，令他嘴巴干涩地组织不出其他话。  
-all blue我预定了，如果你想要可以来求我  
他知道索隆说的话从没有转圜余地，无奈地扯了扯嘴角，不禁为内心上涌的隐秘希冀难堪不已。  
索隆永远是那样，说一不二，看上的永远都要拿到手，至于结局一地鸡毛，从未在他考量。

山治是个很念旧的人，从小到大视若珍宝的玩意，即使是小学暗恋女孩借给他的半块橡皮都被他悉心保管，放在漂亮的铁皮饼干盒里时常赏玩。  
他念旧到每一个物品都能回忆起来处，洋洋洒洒重温，为曾经的快乐再快乐半晌。  
盒子最里面放着一张登机牌，时间久远字迹都褪的差不多，被他认认真真用签字笔重描了一遍，照猫画虎地写上终点站Amsterdam的字母。时间是十年前，他十五岁的时候。  
那个夏天似乎很长，飘满了意大利浓缩咖啡和华夫饼的香味，天空湛蓝而高悬，坦荡的望不到尽头。  
他坐在水坝广场的椅子上看其他游客喂鸽子，肤色各异语言不通的旅行者们，徜徉在代尔夫特蓝一般的苍穹下，眉梢眼角都带着笑。  
但那笑容没法感染他，十五岁又臭屁又抑郁的文斯莫克山治，迷迷瞪瞪嗅闻着大麻奇怪的气味，脑子里都是说出来会把伽治气死的内容。  
大概父母都热爱操控孩子，把那尽在掌握的感觉当做极致的乐趣，在失控的刹那又变作让人不安的变奏曲，轰鸣着敲打他们的耳膜。有个声音嘶吼着你必须挽回、必须将你即将飞出笼子的金丝雀再次锁回困顿囹圄，那样才是对孩子们好的事情。  
所以在山治第三十二次提出要去法国学习厨艺的时候，他被暴怒的文斯莫克伽治押解到欧洲大陆上另一片国土，那里有最先进的青少年心理矫正学校，由伽治的老朋友凯撒创办，在纠正迷途的羔羊一事上成果颇丰。

他早上被伽治扭送着见了凯撒，在看到对方道貌岸然的脸和毫无情感的假笑时喉头泛上恶心，却依然不得不低头行礼，被伽治摁弯的脊椎咯嘣作响。  
在预约了每天六小时的纠正课后，对他的屈服表示满意的伽治放过了他，大发慈悲地给他塞了1000欧元，让他自己到处转转。但不可以吸大麻也不可以去红灯区，只能在人来人往的街上无聊溜达。  
那时候的山治还算听话，心里还残存着不切实际的血脉亲情，攥着那一沓钞票从运河东走到运河西，最后也不过瘫在水坝广场晒太阳，听耳边鸽子咕咕叫个不停。  
“我可以坐这吗？”  
撇过头他看见绿色头发的亚洲男孩，和他差不多年纪，满眼认真地用带口音的英语问他。  
“of course”  
他往旁边侧了侧，让男孩和他肩靠肩坐下，他们相顾无言地继续盯着鸽子。  
还有肥皂泡，光怪陆离地飞上天际，透明的薄膜像个滑稽的哈哈镜，把人的脸孔扭曲成抽象派的画。  
“你也是来找凯撒那家伙的吧，或者说是被你爸妈送来的？我今天在地狱里看到你了”  
绿发男孩开口，变声期特有的嘶哑嗓音，莫名其妙让嘈杂的广场须臾安静下来。山治反应了几秒才明白地狱是指凯撒的诊所，不由得默然，那间白色的洋楼外花团锦簇，湖波荡漾，阳光好的时候像是童话里小屋，无论怎样都和地狱的形象连不到一块。  
“我没见到你啊？”  
“我那时候站在窗外，因为角度你可能没看到”  
“哦，你为什么要叫它地狱？”  
“等你多呆一阵就知道了”  
“哦”  
两个人都不爱说话，在勉强寒暄了几句后就陷入诡异的静谧，只有沙沙的风胁迫着云，把他们沐浴的日光偷梁换柱，大片沉甸甸的阴影倾轧，一瞬间连喧扰的鸽群都瑟缩进黑暗。良久，金发少年才溢出含糊的对白，伴随太阳一起钻出层层阴翳。  
“我叫山治”  
“索隆，罗罗诺亚索隆”  
他不知道后来索隆从没好好叫过他的名字，直到他们分开、相遇、再次分开，同样的过程重复好几次，他也没听过索隆认认真真喊自己全名。那两个发音对绿藻头而言艰难无比，像是说出口就可以要他的命，到我死那天吧，索隆同抱怨的他这样说，摸了摸他金色的脑袋，哂笑着拉着他私奔。

十五岁的他们的情感介于朋友和陌生人之间，是一种类似于战友的迫不得已，被空乏的惨白地狱诱引的惺惺相惜。  
山治不知道正常的心理治疗是怎样的，他对这个恐怖名词的初印象就是凯撒诊所里紧绷的束缚带和药丸，苦涩的滋味让人舌尖发麻。还有晚饭之后团团围坐的忏悔课，由打扮像修女的莫奈女士带领，十四五岁的一群孩子们沉默着，在冗杂的祷告词里悔悟自己的出格与叛逆。  
山治发现索隆总会在忏悔课上睡觉，他伪装的很好，时常是半阖着眼冲盹，在莫奈叫到他时又能迅速醒寤，装模作样地瞎掰人生感悟。  
“我特别后悔，没有认真听父母的话，才会受这种罪孽，换句话说这也是修行的一部分”  
索隆说这句话的时候表情无比认真，瞳孔里闪烁的都是言之凿凿的情绪，差点连山治都被骗过去，暗自感叹地狱卓绝的洗脑功力。在他刚为战友叛变的事实苦恼时，索隆又会淡然坐到他身边，打着呵欠吐槽莫奈的啰嗦与专横。  
索隆之所以进来是因为他丢人现眼的小嗜好，像是炫耀自己160的智商，他总爱在众目睽睽下偷别人的东西，再在鸡飞蛋打的混乱里悠然返还。  
“不就是偷盗癖嘛，有啥好骄傲的”  
山治一脸鄙夷地瞅着自信洋溢的绿发少年，手里的三明治吃了一半，面包的碎屑粘在嘴角来不及擦拭。  
“别这样说，换做你还做不来呢”  
索隆嗤笑着帮他抹去嘴角的面包渣，带着温度的指腹滑过柔软的嘴唇，让山治无缘无故地红了脸。  
“切，既然你那么骄傲还在课堂上说的那么坚决，让我以为你真的有反思呢。不管怎么说，偷东西是不对的”  
“反思啥？我又没真的偷他们东西，只是借来玩一玩罢了”  
“没有经过别人允许的借就是偷”  
“哦，说的那么冠冕堂皇，你能做到吗？”  
索隆不屑地瞥他，一副看不起人的表情让火气从山治颅腔升腾，情急之下他说了生平最后悔的一句话，成功将自己绕进阴险绿藻的陷阱。  
“当然可以，不信我们打赌，看谁能先搞到莫奈sister的十字架吊坠”  
“一言为定”  
索隆笑着点头，眼神里有些晦涩不明的情愫，很久之后山治明白，那是猎人在猎物入瓮之时逸出的，得意的目光。

他想了很多办法达成计划，自欺欺人的安慰自己这不是偷窃，只是为杀傻瓜绿藻锐气而进行的活动，让那个不识好歹的海洋生物回头是岸，反省自我。  
地狱有三层，第一层是病房，第二层是治疗室，第三层才是办公室和忏悔室，两个楼梯分布走廊两边，都通向后院的花圃。  
莫奈除了晚上祷告的时间，其他钟点都在三楼的休息室里，翻着那本红色羊皮纸封面的圣经打发时间。她脖子上的十字架是银质的，四个头还镶嵌着小小的红宝石，在自然光下炳爃熠熠。莫奈有个习惯是边看书边摩挲十字架吊坠，感受纹路的突起与金属的质感，嘴角漾起清浅的笑容。  
所以如果他想在不惊扰莫奈sis的情况下拿到吊坠，只能在夜深人静的时候，或者，莫奈不戴吊坠的时候。  
那只有洗澡了，十五岁已知男女差异的金发少年不由得赧红了脸，鼻腔深处滚热的错觉，像下一秒就要鼻血横流。  
莫奈是个女人，很美的女人，即使朴素的修女服也没法掩饰她前凸后翘的身材，宗教禁欲的背景下甚至加剧了她身上神秘的美感。而无论何时何地都不动声色的表情让人莫名畏葸，执掌训诫条的白皙手指和赤黑荆棘形成鲜明的对比。  
想象了下荆棘打到背上的痛感，山治不由自主打了个寒颤。

但赌约是必须要履行的，何况争强好胜的他无论如何也不想输给那个得意洋洋的白痴绿藻。  
夜深人静的时候他翻过花圃的栅栏，鬼鬼祟祟害怕惊扰里面的人，鞋底碾在草丛上声音沙沙。  
老旧的木制楼梯每踩一步都让人胆战心惊，生怕稍微用力就会有吱吱呀呀的反弹声。他买通了住在诊所里的安保桃胡子，才知晓莫奈每晚洗澡的时间，前者是想要偷窥的色胚，在被莫奈发现后做贼心虚地蜗居漆黑一隅，只要500欧就可以收买的宵小。  
山治暗暗盘算等计划成功了就代替莫奈sis好好教训一通桃胡子、对淑女们图谋不轨的色狼。这样想着，他原本战战兢兢的脚步变得理直气壮，像是自己在做着件利国利民的大善事。  
贴身闪进浴室隔壁的房间，昏暗的灯光下莫奈曼妙的侧影投射在模糊的毛玻璃上，随时有可能停下的哗啦水声令山治紧张地手心渗汗。  
他长舒一口气，仔细观察着浴室的状况，谋划下一步的行动，一瞥头发现他心心念念的吊坠竟然随意放在洗手台上。  
欣喜若狂的金发少年压抑兴奋的尖叫，一把将项链丢进裤兜里，用迅速而无声的步伐撤离，有惊无险地跑出了诊所。  
路灯下，着急逃跑无暇四顾的他就这样撞上了某个人的胸膛。  
“呦，得手了？”  
熟悉的淳厚嗓音，像一根羽毛轻飘飘拂着人的脖子，麻酥酥地耳根泛出红晕。  
“笨蛋绿藻，我赢了。你说这有什么难能难到本大爷？”  
他得意地轻哼一声，信心十足的睨着面前的绿发少年。那人被朦胧街灯光笼罩着，暧昧的光将少年的五官线条勾勒的无比立体，像是古罗马的大理石雕像，让山治恍惚间似在梦里。  
“掏掏你的裤袋再说这句话吧”  
山治奇怪地摸了摸自己的裤袋，原本棱角分明的十字架形状不见踪迹，只有一枚圆形的物体，塑料纸在手指按压的力道下沙拉作响，掏出来发现是颗薄荷味的糖，表面还带着体温的热度。他大惊失色的抬起头，就发现难以掩饰唇角笑意的笨蛋绿藻正耀武扬威地把玩那去而复返的十字架项链，红宝石的光晃的他眼前发白。  
“你作弊？我撞到你的时候调换的？这样不算！”  
山治恼羞成怒地怨怼，恨不得当场把阴险的绿发少年大卸八块，咕咚咚全扔进运河河底，和一堆破烂自行车为邻。  
“喂，不知道兵不厌诈吗？你还是太嫩了，学着点”  
语罢他将十字架塞回山治手里，粗糙的指茧擦了下山治手指，灼热的触感似乎从那处开始延伸，让原本还在气头上的金发少年嗫嚅着骂不出下一句浑话。  
“做的不错，对于菜鸟来说。回头帮我还回去，下次要比我随时奉陪”  
说完索隆就走了，很潇洒地挥了挥手，介于少年和青年之间的瘦高身材，影子像怪谈里的瘦长鬼影，晃晃悠悠地消弭在暮色里。除了手心里还带着温度的十字架吊坠，好像没什么能证实他存在过。

山治想或许索隆真的不存在，只是他慰藉空虚心灵的幻想，总在他最痛苦的岁月仓皇出现，不知不觉间再次消失不见。  
第二天他正思索着该怎么还项链，刚走进诊所门口就目睹一片狼藉，莫奈女士破天荒地做出了冷淡以外的表情，焦头烂额地寻觅着她不知所踪的十字架。  
“我知道是里面当中有些人不听话了，我劝你们快快站出来，不然全体都要受罚”  
凯撒威胁他们，硬刺的荆条在他手上劈啪作响。  
在这里挨打是很正常的事，为了不被体罚只能装作听话，假模假样的为了早日被放出去而演戏。  
山治刚来不满一周，还无福消受凯撒的鞭子，尚不明白其他人在听到这话的瞬间筛糠式的颤抖。  
他刚想举手谎称是自己捡到的项链，就被身旁的索隆阻止了动作。  
“是我”  
索隆说，撇过头对他露出一个讳莫如深的笑意。绿发少年打着哈欠，举着不知何时从他口袋里摸出来的项链悠闲说道，好像这是件很值得骄傲的事情。  
“我只是很好奇我的技术退步没有，事实上你们的安保真的太差了”  
接下来的场景山治有些记忆模糊，只记得索隆无所谓地被凯撒押着进了训导室，厚重的门组隔了里面的声音。再次见面的第二天中午，绿发少年嘶着气抱怨凯撒下手太重了。他的胳膊和脊背一片青紫，透过T恤的袖口可以看见斑驳狼藉的皮肤。  
“所以我说，你还是太嫩了点”  
索隆嫌弃地摇了摇头，把一颗薄荷糖丢进嘴里，含糊地继续言语  
“以后下手不能挑那种时候你知道吧，让傻瓜们一看就知道是被人偷的”  
山治因为愧疚被迫聆听罗罗诺亚老师长达一个午休的偷窃课堂，听得昏昏欲睡，头一点一点地冲瞌睡，直到被嘴里辛辣的气味激醒，才瞅见坏笑的绿发男孩。  
“不然以后和我一起吧，我们当雌雄大盗”  
他吐出来才发现是一颗薄荷糖，混着唾沫在手心里黏腻，顿了顿，他佯装愠怒地反驳：  
“你才是雌的”

如果有个男人肯为你挨打，他一定爱你至深。  
蕾玖的脑残爱情小说里曾有这样一句话，让十六岁的山治翻着白眼，恼怒地回忆起一年前那个夏天。  
索隆走了，在邀请他和自己一起当大盗的第二天。  
好像上一秒还在谈着中午要不要一起去吃华夫饼，加巧克力酱和草莓酱，再配杯苦到不行的espresso，下一秒那个东方少年就退出了他的生活。  
听其他人说是因为索隆的父母嫌凯撒的诊所努力半年也收效甚微，才绝望地决定给积习难改的儿子换个地方，彻底根除他偷窃的毛病。  
“好像是什么地方的军校吧，那里管理更严格点”  
至于是什么军校、在哪个地方，山治问的那位同学也不知道了。他满脸遗憾地看着眼前失落的山治，劝慰他早日改正脱离苦海。而山治只是麻木地颔首，嘴里比喝了三杯espresso还苦上几分。  
这是被战友背叛的苦涩，山治这样想着，大脑混沌地听莫奈修女念叨圣经，感慨即使是上帝的教义也没法缓解自己的空虚。  
他就是从那天开始不再信教了，也开始撒谎、演戏，技巧比白痴海洋生物还精妙不少，只为了早点回家说着违心的诳语。  
到家那天蕾玖来接他，嘲笑他惨白的脸色和失恋的少女一样让人心疼。

02 from Burano to Amsterdam

十年后的晚上，即将结婚的二十五岁山治摊开那张褶皱的糖果纸，无可奈何地噫出一声叹息。  
他十七岁的夏天是薄荷味的，和薄荷糖一样，和他难以忘怀的恋爱一样。  
彼时伽治已经彻底放弃了将他拉回正道的打算，放任自流这个不成器的三儿子成天在厨房捣鼓猪食。蕾玖在意大利念书，邀请被全家看不顺眼的弟弟来自己这过暑假。  
许久未见的姐弟俩坐在佛罗伦萨火车站的椅子上发呆，等候去威尼斯的班车，熙熙攘攘的人潮和干燥闷热的空气让他们俩都有点发昏。  
“到威尼斯就凉快了”  
蕾玖安慰她汗流浃背的弟弟，提出要不要一起去旁边的书店纳凉。  
于是半刻后他俩站在冷气吹拂的书店里满足喟叹，为了顺理成章坐在书吧的椅子上，咬牙点了两杯5欧的薄荷茶。  
“太浪费了，老头子不是给你断供了吗？”  
他的姐姐蕾玖为了学习时尚一意孤行地来到意大利，反叛的行径让伽治老头高血压发作，一气之下断了蕾玖的经济资助。山治明白他现在还算过得去的境况都仰仗姐姐帮他分散火力，一种漫溯的感动令他口腔里的薄荷茶都泛出丝丝甜意。  
“没事，我被有钱老男人包养了，别人的钱不用白不用”  
望着山治如鲠在喉的表情，恶作剧得逞的蕾玖咯咯笑起来，拍着傻瓜弟弟的肩头说这当然是骗你的。

被姐姐戏弄的山治无语地环视四周，直直落进了一双暗红色的眸子里。  
绿色头发和玻璃杯里的薄荷叶一样，坐在后面的椅子上似笑非笑地瞅着他，似乎是早就注意到了姐弟俩的存在，只待对方先行发觉。  
“嘿”  
索隆比了个嘴型，坦然自若的姿态让山治平白无故地局促起来，差点打翻桌子上的薄荷茶。  
绿发男人大概很受用他被吓到的样子，像个只在夏天里依存的鬼魅，大喇喇地插着裤兜走到他俩身边，全身上下似乎都浸在暑热的光里，灼的人眼角发涩。  
“你好啊卷眉毛”  
他变声了，富有成年男性特色的磁性嗓音，像做工精良的大提琴奏响在空无一人的剧院大厅里，隆隆的回音让山治有片刻的恍惚。  
“欸，你是谁？我弟弟的秘密情人吗？约在这里私会？”  
蕾玖开玩笑地问道，看好戏般目光在两人之间逡巡，让山治颇有种她要当场卖弟弟的错觉。  
“嗯，可能是吧，我和他约好在佛罗伦萨私奔”  
索隆郑重其事的回答，让羞恼的山治狠狠踩了一下他的脚。  
“那请问私奔目的地是哪，能豁免我亲爱的弟弟给我寄信吗？”  
“可以，我们的终点是威尼斯，布拉诺岛，黄绿相间的小房子”  
“哇，好浪漫哦”  
山治为他姐姐和索隆戏瘾发作的无聊表演愕然，但分明有喜悦从内心深处升腾，莫可名状地舔舐着心口，像薄荷清爽的滋味，让人在酷暑的空气里翛然平息。

很巧，特别巧，更巧的是他们坐的车也是同一趟。  
望着身边和索隆聊得火热的姐姐，山治有种失宠的落寞，郁郁不乐地啜吸着薄荷味的可乐，感受滋啦的气泡炸裂在舌尖。  
他听见索隆真的去读了军校，暗无天日熬了两年才被特赦享受短暂的假期，在和朋友约定威尼斯见面后却被放了鸽子，迫不得已只能当个独行侠。  
善心大发的蕾玖顺水推舟提出一起游玩的提议，在索隆虚与委蛇的推辞里义不容辞地胁迫对方答应，中间没有问过一次山治的意见，大概在蕾玖眼里和索隆同岁的山治依然只是个孩子，无权插足大人的谈话。  
在重逢的喜悦退却后山治开始生气，淡淡的怒意，顺着吸管里冰凉的汽水滑进喉管，汽化之后折腾大脑，太阳穴在二氧化碳的作用下突突跳着。  
“你这个混蛋绿藻当初为什么不告而别？”  
下车之后他趁蕾玖去洗手间的档口咬牙切齿的问，紧紧攥着索隆的胳膊，像是害怕他下一秒又要玩失踪。  
“没办法，我爸妈逼的”  
索隆太息着装作可怜的样子，伸出另一只手摸了摸山治光滑的金色头发。  
“想我了？真想一起当雌雄大盗？”  
语罢他坏笑着摊开手掌，里面静静躺着金色的手链，四叶草的坠子，在太阳底下闪闪发光。是蕾玖的手链，知晓此节的山治恼怒地猛锤索隆头顶。  
“你有病，随便拿别人东西？”  
“我是有啊，凯撒不是老早就下判决书了吗”  
绿发少年揉了揉被敲击出肿包的地方，振振有词的说道，其不要脸程度让山治哑然。  
蕾玖回来的时候山治默默旁观着索隆把那条细细的链子丢进蕾玖的外套口袋，暗暗想着自己这样也成了共犯。

索隆还是和两年前那样，表情淡漠看上去拒人千里，只有在跟他和蕾玖说话时嘴角才会牵起淡淡的笑意，浅浅的笑纹，随时随地溢散，和他这个人一样包裹在捕捉不到迷离的气氛里。  
他即使看路上最性感的意大利美女也眼神冰冷如铁，但望向他的却仿佛带着岩浆般的火热，灼灼熊熊让山治莫名紧张。在第无数次偶然望向绿发少年收获温度炽烈的视线时，再蠢的人也该明白是什么意思了。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
山治问，装作游刃有余的样子直视对方，为自己知道了什么很厉害的秘密而张狂，得意洋洋要看那个永远成竹在胸的绿藻头出糗。  
“是，你不早知道了吗？我要带你私奔啊”  
意料之外的回答，被拆穿的绿发少年人无所谓地哂笑，好像一切尽在掌握，只等愚笨的猎物自投罗网。  
“哦”  
被惊呆的山治有点发傻，布拉诺掺杂咸腥味的海风把他的头发吹乱，痒丝丝地撩着眼睑。他闭上眼的刹那嘴唇覆上了一脉温热，溽热的空气里索隆吻着他，薄荷味的清凉就那样慢慢溢进他的口腔，让他慌张下委顿了嚣张，连下一句话想说什么都全然忘记。  
“是薄荷味的”  
索隆轻笑着舔了舔他的嘴唇，拉着晕晕乎乎的他去找蕾玖。  
他的耳根红成日暮云霞，喧哗的心跳让他脚步发软。他低头走路的瞬间，借着运河倒影，看到了他俩相牵相连的身影，仿佛正走在澄澈天空，无垠的蓝没有边界。

索隆说要带他私奔，他没有想到那是真的。  
和姐姐在机场分开时他本该坐上回家的班机，实则阳奉阴违上了另一趟飞机，和他走马上任不到两周的男朋友一块飞去了他们初遇的地方。  
阿姆斯特丹是个雨天，密密的雨丝像是绒绒细线，轻飘飘打在他们头顶，濡湿了他们的衣服与发丝。  
索隆拉着他的手跑，边淋雨边很大声的笑，像两个疯子一般沿着火车站旁的运河道跑进鳞次栉比的小巷，倚着被雨水浇成暗红色的砖墙接吻。雨水顺着他们相贴的唇静静淌下，滑进了半翕的嘴，顺着缠绵的舌溜进喉咙深处。  
吻到他俩都面色发红地喘气，谁也不服谁地不肯停止，像是谁先喊停谁就输了。  
到雨都止歇那场漫长的吻才结束，两个人的唇都蕴满了滟滟的红色，才嗤笑着逃离那个地方。

在espresso甘香的气息里他们过了段很荒唐的岁月，静谧的运河河面与被雨打湿的郁金花瓣见证那段荒唐。  
他们窝在小旅馆里做爱，不分黑夜白昼，狭窄的床伴吱呀作响，屋外轰鸣的车声和飘荡的大麻味让他们的性爱充满狂乱的色彩。初尝禁果的两个少年人，食髓知味地放纵着，连旅店老板都忍不住投诉他们的淫乱，被置若罔闻的两人戏谑笑着抛在脑后。跑出老远，才嘿嘿坏笑各自掏出战利品，比试谁偷的东西更加值钱。  
傍晚的时候他们勾着肩在街头漫步，边喂傻头傻脑的鸽子吃着薯条，边看着橘红的太阳缓缓落进粼粼水面。而后接吻、拥抱、意乱情迷，嘴巴里脑袋里都是薄荷的味道。

他和索隆是同谋，同流合污的同，阴谋诡计的谋，是道德低下的小偷，抱团取暖对抗世界的反叛者。  
暑假结束终于想到回家，他依依不舍地和索隆在机场分别，眨眼间胸口就被别上石榴红的胸针。古董店借的，回头记得还，索隆吻了吻他的额头小声说道。他微笑着说好，摩挲胸针磨人的外壳，被分离情绪包围的心脏顽固地透出半丝甜意。过了几年山治一个人去了那家古董店，悄悄往店主的抽屉里塞了五百欧元，为了履行归还的约定。

03 from Paris to nowhere

索隆说他很有天赋，在偷东西这件事上无师自通，灵巧的双手似乎天生为此而生。  
如今那双擅长偷东西的手正切着洋葱，哚哚的刀声将莹白的洋葱切成了指甲盖大小的小块。  
刺激的味道搅得人想哭，恰好契合他回忆到的地方。  
他和索隆的恋爱有种惊心动魄的果敢，孤绝生猛，像是什么世俗伦常都不放在眼里，似燃烧的火焰烧到最后只剩狼藉灰烬。  
他回到家没多久就离家出走了，义无反顾去巴黎学厨，顺便和他大洋彼岸的男友异地恋。虽然很不想承认，但那是山治人生中最快乐的时光，记忆里异彩纷呈都是彩色的碎片，如巴黎圣母院彩绘玻璃折射的太阳光，倏忽间模糊了人的眼。  
与此同时，他们的游戏越来越恶劣，目标越来越宏大，上瘾一样沉醉于刺激的偷盗比赛。  
“看，今天的成果”  
归咎于延迟的网路讯号，屏幕上绿发青年的脸尴尬静止，过了好几秒山治才看到他手上掂着的红宝石戒指，低清的画面让原本玫瑰金的指环降格为脏污的二手旧物。  
“切，不如我的”  
他把鹦鹉形状的袖口凑近摄像头，耀武扬威地宣告  
“店主说这叫南南见鸟，现在已经灭绝了，按稀有度那还是我比较厉害。”  
隔着含混的音响他听见索隆轻轻笑了起来，像是无奈他谜一样的判定标准，争了半晌也没争出结果。  
“暑假我去找你吧”  
索隆专横的话让山治有一刹的惊慌，唐突怀疑起是不是对方知道自己今天又邀请同班的女士一起去喝咖啡了。  
“暑假我去找你，那时候我们再比，还有如果我发现你勾三搭四你就完了”  
“哦，这话应该我说”  
为了缓解心虚山治哑着嗓子反驳，因为没有底气，他越说声音越小，手里的袖口烫的他心跳如鼓。  
“我这里都是男生，勾搭不了”  
“男生也不行，你给我注意点色情绿藻”  
“哦，知道了色情卷眉”  
嘈杂声中索隆结束了视频，心情奇妙高涨的山治翻身下床，捧着日历开始算日子。

十九岁的夏天是柑橘味的，还有奶酪和红酒夹杂在一块的咸鲜。  
他住的房子很小，在11区狭窄的巷子里，横流的污水和乱叫的野猫让这个地方每到晚上都气味复杂。走过三个巷子是不大的广场，一到周末就会有露天的市集，密密麻麻的人头涌动在临时搭就的塑料蓬下，新鲜的柑橘散发出诱人的香味。  
他去机场接索隆，举着“TO MY DEAR HEART STEALER”，在被索隆看到的一刹那又莫名其妙地害臊起来，忙不迭将牌子藏到了身后。  
“长高了，可惜和我比还是矮”  
索隆摸着他的头说，让他恼羞成怒地抬腿去踢绿发青年的屁股，却在身形未稳的片刻被搂进温暖的怀抱里。  
“我偷了你的心你也偷了我的，这次勉强算是平局”  
唇上印下一记转瞬即离的吻，让他接下来的半天都丢脸的快乐起来。

他们牵手去逛菜市场，在热情的水果摊老板推销下一人嘴里塞了一块橘瓣，甜蜜的汁液把口腔浸润，手指却也变得黏黏糊糊。山治使坏般把沾了汁水的手指往索隆衣服上蹭，蹭完还信心十足地从怀里掏出刚顺手牵羊的一个橘子。  
橘子被一分为二，两个人坐在梧桐树的阴影下享受甜美的果实。  
小刀是索隆从另一个摊子顺来的，恰如其分在此刻派上了用场。再次平局，让争强好胜的金发青年抱怨下次一定要比个更有技术含量的。  
“我们结婚吧”  
吃到一半索隆突然说，让山治吓得喉咙橘汁倒流，被呛得不住咳嗽。  
“你疯了？”  
平复呼吸后他皱眉问道，怀疑眼前一本正经说奇怪话的男人中暑了。他揭开易拉罐的盖子，左手中指突然覆上金属的触感，抬眸发现那里是个铁质的戒指，用易拉罐拉环做的，处处透着寒酸。  
“和我结婚吧”  
错愕中山治愈发证实索隆是在跟他开玩笑，盯着那环舌上翘的弧度哭笑不得，因为过于滑稽的场景甚至连怒火都组织不出。  
“白痴绿藻，有你这样用饮料拉环求婚的吗？”  
“哦，是吗，你嫌太便宜？那我变个贵的”  
索隆接过他的手，右手手背拢住他戴着拉环的中指，嘴里喃喃念叨着咒语一样的东西。  
嘛哩嘛哩哄，在手抽开的一瞬间，原本的不锈钢拉环变成了银色的戒指，点缀的碎钻在太阳下斑斓闪烁。  
“这次不便宜了吧？和我结婚呗，白痴卷眉，一起当怪盗侠侣”  
“咳，看在你会魔法的份上，我勉强答应了。还有你起名字的技术太差了，以后我来”  
山治红着脸轻咳一声，觉得天太热了，热的他心脏奔涌的血液都上升了好几个温度。

索隆总喜欢呆在他的视觉盲区悄悄观察他，像个无处不在却又踪迹诡秘的鬼魂，在他意想不到的时候从另一个方向走到他面前。  
他在上课的时候不知道绿发青年，他的新晋丈夫罗罗诺亚会站在教室外的花园里偷偷看他，隔着灌木葱茏他从来不曾发觉索隆的踪影，但自己的一举一动却全都落进男人的视网膜，睚眦必究他每次和女士说话的表情。  
你离那些女人远点知道吗，索隆恶狠狠地威胁他，在性事过后困顿不堪的时刻。满身吻痕的他哼哼唧唧地用头发蹭着绿发男人健壮的胸膛，满不在乎地表示你能把我怎么样。  
“如果你和女人勾搭上，我就是死都会从棺材里爬出来把你们这对狗男女拆散，再把你就地正法”  
“哦，已婚男人嫉妒心真重”  
“那可不，红杏出墙是要被惩罚的”  
“你呢，也记得自己名海藻有主，如果敢婚内出轨我就敢让你净身出户”  
“我怎么敢呢，我妻管严”  
“客气了老婆大人，我也耙耳朵，我不敢”  
他们龇牙咧嘴幼稚示威着，最后一起忍不住傻笑起来。相贴的身体在25℃的空调冷气拥抱成连体婴，像是连做的梦都融为一体。

海盗猎人和黑足的拍档，如果问及经验丰富的老江湖，大抵都还记得。  
他们是突然出现的，又突然消失，在黑市里留下了一段缥缈的传奇。  
传说他们是FBI安插在黑道的卧底，故意偷那些安保森严的艺术品与珠宝，借以靠近神秘的收藏家；还有说他们是金盆洗手多年的雌雄大盗，因为某场赌约不得已重出江湖，在约定完成后又毫无留恋地离开，徒留下清风一阵；最广为人知的说法是他们乃智商180的富家子弟，为了享受刺激而偷盗，在玩够以后又悄然将赃物奉还，一克拉宝石都没有留恋……  
两年前海盗猎人和黑足散伙了，这是关于这对谜一样组合的最后一个消息。  
黑道中人终于知道他们原来是情侣、怪盗侠侣，因为分赃不均大打出手，爱情终于在物质面前分崩离析，让人唏嘘嗟叹。  
至于真相如何，就不是汲汲营营忙忙碌碌的人们所关切的了，和赚不完的钱比起来，八卦流传的风流韵事是那样缺乏吸引力。

“我们分手吧，离婚申请书我已经放在鞋柜上了”  
那是个很平常的日子，夏天的蝉鸣吵得人耳朵疼，被蓊郁丛莽包围的洋楼里他和索隆面对面坐着，燥热的气温似乎须臾间降低了十度。  
“哈，你在说什么？”  
山治正在赏玩着他们刚得手的猫眼石原石，被索隆一番话惊得差点把价值2000美元的石头摔到地上。  
“我们离婚吧，就差你签字了”  
“混蛋绿藻你有病吧，今天不是愚人节啊”  
“我很认真在说，没有开玩笑”  
“为什么啊……你移情别恋了吗？”  
男人的表情认真，严肃的语气怎么看都不像是在撒谎，让山治的心跳仓皇间加快，焦躁不安的情绪翻涌期间，浓重的愠怒与悲愤呼啸着赶走了偷盗成功的喜悦，他猝不及防中连构建表情的肌肉都丧失控制。  
“没有，就是不想继续这样了，你看看财产这样分配可不可以？”  
他麻木地接过索隆递来的一沓文件，神游太虚般翻动着，一字一句都没进到脑子里。只剩下伤痕狰狞的心脏，被离婚二字组成的刀划破的表皮，汩汩的鲜血汹涌流淌。  
“哦，那就离吧，没有谁离了谁不能过”  
好胜心起他冲动地签署了文件，握着笔的手指微微颤抖，舌间最爱的薄荷糖变成烧灼的铁块，让他喉间泛起恶心。  
他讨厌死薄荷了，特别是薄荷糖，只有世上最蠢的傻瓜才会吃的东西。

房子留给他，银行账户里三百万欧元和同等价值基金债券，还有三辆豪车，加上米霍克公司的股份，足以他下半生潇洒度过。  
他又开始继续厨师梦想，用分家产的钱开了家餐厅，每天充实而忙碌，渐渐欺骗自己已完全忘了某个叫罗罗诺亚的无耻混蛋，甚至对那头绿藻的情感稀薄到可以再找个人结婚生子……  
其他人不知道他还有段婚姻，连最亲密的姐姐都不清楚，全以为他少露面的那几年是在世界各地修行厨艺，而非化身叱咤风云的大盗，寡廉鲜耻地通过偷窃找乐子。  
“回头金盆洗手了你开家餐厅，我帮你洗碗”  
索隆曾经笑着和他说，边说边顽习发作地伸手揉他的头发，直到一头金发乱七八糟才讪讪停止。  
“你别把碗打碎就不错了”  
山治盯着手里漂亮的白色瓷器，又狼狈地记起了他们之间没有意义的对话。  
他怎么可能忘得了，关于某个人霸道强横的一切，没问过他意见就擅自改变他的生活，又毫无道德地抽身离去。  
-我求你个鬼，还有你怎么知道我不喜欢小布琳这样类型的姑娘  
隔了一晚他还是恼火，忍不住掏出手机在工作间歇摸鱼，噼里啪啦打出这样一行字，趁没有后悔忿忿地发了过去。  
-我当然知道，因为你喜欢我这种类型的  
-对女人嘛，怕是连硬都硬不起来  
再次解锁手机就看到这样两句气人的话，逼得他哭笑不得，犹豫了半晌也没有将那个号码拉进黑名单。他没办法解释自己的心理，可能是胜利欲作祟不想落在下风，或许是可耻的畸念升腾，让他自欺欺人地惦念遗失的感情。  
-我不会让你得手的  
-打赌吗？我要是得手了你婚也别结了  
-妈的赌就赌  
-一言为定  
他隔着屏幕似乎都能想象到索隆那张笑着的脸，一切尽在掌控中的悠闲，像是将他当做愚笨的宠物，纵使跑着再远，只要拉一拉绳子就会巴巴跑回来，拿脑袋在主人裤腿上蹭。  
“混蛋”  
山治咬牙切齿地自语，冷却了两年的心房再次燃起热度，只不过他自己还没有察觉到。

04 from nowhere to somewhere

索隆说要做到就一定会做到，和他朝夕相伴的五年切实告诉了山治这个道理。  
那枚戒指现在正存放在戒备森严的保险库里，连现主人布琳都需要提前申请才能佩戴。所以在听到布琳要在下周的慈善晚宴上佩戴all blue的时候，山治觉得自己一个头有两个那么大。  
“小布琳，那么昂贵的戒指还是算了吧”  
“凭什么啊？妈妈送我的就是我的了，不带出去给别人羡慕反而锁在保险柜里落灰，有病吧”  
“可是”  
“诶呀没有可是，你烦死了”  
山治束手无策地停止了劝阻，只能叹口气计划怎么在人头涌动的会场保护好all blue。他莫名有些激动，为了多年没有操练的技巧，在遇上某个最难缠的对手时是否还能一较高下。  
混蛋绿藻头没有邀请函应该进不去会场，山治这样安慰自己，摩挲着空荡荡的左手无名指坠入梦乡。  
他曾经也有一枚结婚戒指，在离婚那天被不蒸馒头争口气的他坚决地还给了索隆，连同手指上被指环压迫的痕迹，也随着岁月侵蚀消弭不见。  
为了和之前那段失败的婚姻区分，他送小布琳的戒指都是璀璨的金色，和性冷淡的银色不同，却让时髦的未婚妻翻着白眼埋怨金子也太老土了。

从记忆中回复的山治怔楞着望向缓缓走下楼梯的男人，在耳旁喧嚣的掌声里心脏没骨气地漏跳两拍。  
这是罗罗诺亚索隆先生，刚来我市发展的青年才俊，米霍克企业的二把手。  
他面无表情地目睹市长吹捧西装革履的绿发男人，曾和他同床共枕的男人陌生的可怕，嘴角勾起的弧度与举杯的姿势都像经过完美练习，不出分毫差错。那不是他记忆里的绿发青年，会穿着掉线的体恤大喇喇冲他坏笑，谈论的话题都是油盐酱醋的平淡。  
“这是布琳小姐的未婚夫文斯莫克山治先生，您应该听说过文斯莫克吧？”  
市长赔着笑介绍他，小心翼翼的样子让山治看着有点可怜，大概是最近市政工程又缺钱了，才亟待冤大头愿者上钩。  
“当然，文斯莫克嘛，特别有名”  
索隆眼神晦暗地瞅着他，让他头皮发麻，难以避免联想到自己当初和对方痛骂文斯莫克的场景，如今又死皮赖脸地回归这个姓氏，如此行径即使是自己都鄙夷的很。  
“布琳小姐的戒指很好看”  
绿发男人最后丢下这样一句话，用酒杯示意了下不远处的酬酢周旋的女孩，迈步走了。

接下来的时光山治都对布琳寸步不离，像个恪尽职守的骑士不让公主远离他视线五米以外，或者说，公主手上的戒指。  
但他忘了这个时代骑士精神已经不吃香了，无孔不入的监视只让婚前恐惧的大小姐尖叫抱怨，争执了几次才获得上洗手间的赦免，条件是山治必须在门前守着。  
“你的戒指呢？”  
看着布琳空空荡荡的手指山治有瞬间的崩溃，原本和顺的语气都激烈起来，让布琳茫然间忘了该怎么说话  
“可、可能是丢在洗手台了，吧，我去找找”  
布琳欲哭无泪，想破脑袋也不明白进盥洗室之前还好端端的戒指去了哪里，玲玲知道了一定会杀了她，别说结婚了，怕是后半生都要在监管中当个笼子里忏悔的老姑娘。  
她跌跌撞撞跑到洗手台边，发现那枚蓝莹莹的all blue安然无恙地躺在大理石台面上，像是世界上最友善的好人，恰逢其时安抚她的心绪。  
“找到了，没丢”  
“你让我看看”  
是假的，山治无可奈何地叹了口气，为自己惨痛的失败浑身无力。他把戒指还给布琳，脚步灌了铅般沉重，去寻找索隆的一小段路好像有一公里那样漫长。  
“你赢了，我认输”  
空无一人的阳台上只有他们两个人，门后的晚宴宾主正欢，极致的喜悦却没能感染这个偏僻的角落。  
“哦，你第一次认输，值了”  
他恨死了索隆笑的云淡风轻的样子，像是他们之间的关系都任由索隆一人拿捏，距离远近，亲疏聚散都牢牢掌控在男人手掌，而他是囚牢里逃脱不出的苍蝇，嗡嗡叫着四处碰壁。  
“可以还我了吧，戒指”  
“没呢，不是说好如果我得手你就不许和那个女孩结婚吗？”  
“艹，你是为了这个”  
山治被气笑了，鼓噪的心跳震得他耳膜隆隆，情急之下甚至连自己在讲些什么都不太清楚。  
“我操你妈的混账绿藻，你说在一起我们就在一起，说结婚说离婚我都必须照做。现在我们分手了，你凭什么要求我不许和别人结婚对别人好？”  
你都不要我了，却连我在别人身上寻找温暖的机会都不肯施舍。突如其来的委屈让山治眼前晕眩，好像他正融化在薄荷糖浆里，无论怎么折腾都攀不上岸。  
“因为我会嫉妒……”  
索隆轻飘飘地说道，举起手像是要触碰他的头发，最后却怔怔收回了手。他保持着淡淡的微笑看着目眦欲裂的金发男人，沸腾的怒火似乎要将那人吞噬，而自己是煽风点火的坏蛋，是众叛亲离的同谋，残忍地欣赏他发火的样子。  
“你好卑鄙”  
山治咬牙切齿说完这句话，语气里的磕绊让索隆有一秒的心软。但就一秒而已，他收敛了惶惶再次哂笑，用不包含任何情感的语调戏谑道  
“你才知道啊”

索隆没有还他真的戒指，只是保证他退婚那天自然会知道戒指的下落。  
起初山治抱着侥幸的心理，企盼索隆找的赝品匠手艺精妙，让保险公司的人分辨不出。可惜他还是天真了，第二天街头巷尾的头版头条都在说all blue失窃这件事，巨细靡遗到他们好像身处案发现场。小布琳哭得花容失色，立马被玲玲女士抓回了本宅，戒指找回之前婚礼仪式一切延后，在电话里她严酷宣告。  
在玲玲女士那窝了一肚子火的山治怒气冲冲地找始作俑者问罪，连珠炮式的话叨扰这个美好的清晨。  
“你到底怎么才肯告诉我在哪里？你不知道玲玲女士气的差点脑血栓？”  
“我都说了你退婚那天我自然会告诉你”  
索隆大概是刚起床，话语里带着慵懒暧昧，像是往山治耳朵里吹气，让他在怒火中旧习难改地红了耳根。  
“别闹了，你明明知道我不可能……”  
“在我这没有不可能”  
索隆挂断了电话，嘟嘟的忙音让山治气的徒手捏开了手里的牛油果。

他爱小布琳吗？  
边吃早饭山治边问着自己，嘴里的蔬果沙律没滋没味，他的心也没悲没喜。  
好像是不怎么爱，只是鬼迷心窍地想改变过于孤单的生活，加上小布琳有双很漂亮的眼睛，蕴着水汽藏着柔情，让人第一眼就为之折服。但他发誓结婚了之后会对布琳很好很好，和某个渣男绿藻头完全不同，恪守一生一世一双人的盟约，把让小布琳快乐当做自己毕生的事业。他不是不可以取消婚约，但一想到那可能伤害女孩纯真的心，他就会摇头否决这自私的决定。  
-你还好吗小布琳？  
他良心不安地发短信慰问身陷囹圄的未婚妻，为自己的愚蠢往事搅扰他人而愧疚。  
-不好，妈妈说如果戒指找不到就不要结婚了，我们怎么办😭  
-不着急的，现在警察办事效率这么高，一定很快就能破案  
-呜呜呜，但警察说那个地方是个监控死角，根本不知道有多少人进出过  
-没关系的，还有我呢，我一定会帮你找到的

那天下午，他抛开餐厅繁重的工作去索隆公司堵人。  
“你玩够了没，我俩的事没必要牵扯第三个人，何况我俩也没有关系了”  
“退婚了吗？没有不要来找我，我不会说的”  
“你怎么这么无耻啊？”  
“因为我生来就这样啊，你能怎样，当街打我吗？”  
索隆一副油盐不进能奈我何的样子，让山治憋屈地收回了扯他领口的手。  
“靠，混蛋绿藻，你有病吧”  
“这样吧，不然老样子我们比赛，如果你赢了我让你问十个问题”  
索隆整了整乱掉的衣衫，挑着眉询问他的意见。  
“但我只会回答是或者不是，并且可以选择不回答”  
“谁怕谁啊”

一个小时后他们坐在赛马场的椅子上，盯着转播现场的屏幕脑门冒汗。  
“你押哪个？怎么押？”  
山治问，他第一次赌马，半点规则都不懂。  
“你看哪个名字顺眼就押哪个，还有我不会告诉你我的秘密武器的”  
索隆嫌弃地把赌马券放到身侧，防贼一样用半边身子挡住山治窥视的眼神，龙飞凤舞地写着什么，速度之快山治连认出笔画的机会都没有。  
“好了吗？”  
索隆转头询问，下一秒就被抢走了手里的纸，移花接木成山治乱写的那张。  
“哦，长出息了”  
“这叫兵不厌诈”  
金发男人耀武扬威地笑，让索隆怀疑如果他是只猫咪此时尾巴已经得意地翘了起来。  
索隆押的马叫鸣门卷，雪白的毛发和灿金的鬃毛，在阳光下看像是在发光。山治也不明白一只马为什么会叫这么奇怪的名字，但它确实争气，冲线的时候足足落了第二名一个身位。  
至于山治随意写的那匹马Algae，在转弯处已经很跌份子地摔出了场地，倒着数也勉强算是第一。

兑完奖励后他和索隆虎视眈眈觑着对方，半晌也没人出声说第一句话。  
“十个问题，你可以开始问了”  
索隆悠然地靠坐在真皮沙发上，乜着眼瞅他。肯定都是关于那破烂戒指的吧，索隆想，内心里无缘无故的有些烦躁  
“你后悔和我离婚吗？”  
索隆怔愣了几秒，为山治这个出其不意的提问皱起了眉头。看着金发男人认真的表情，他突然明白两年过去卷眉毛其实没有半点变化，之前佯装成熟的外壳剥裂后，露出的都是幼稚的胜负欲和深陷泥沼的柔情，只要他稍稍主动便会口是心非地踏入同一条河流。  
“不是”  
他微笑着呷了口咖啡，杯中的espresso飘荡浓厚的香气，进到山治鼻腔却是苦的。  
“你和我离婚是因为你爱上别人了吗？”  
山治的语气有点干涩，他攥着衣角的手指隐隐震颤，委顿了气力连咖啡杯都握不动。  
“不是”  
“那是因为你厌倦我了吗？”  
索隆顿了顿，望着面前仓促中紧张起来的金发男人哑然失笑，陶瓷杯放置在茶碟上的动静清脆，却像是唐突敲击在了山治的心口，摇摇欲坠就要碎成落拓的残片。  
“不是”  
像是松了口气，山治放开了攥着衣角的手，原本平整的布料被他蹂躏的皱皱巴巴。  
“三个问题了卷眉毛，乱七八糟没有意义的提问只会让你和all blue越离越远”  
“原来那些问题在你心里是没有意义的”  
细若蚊蚋的呢喃，却依然畅通无阻落进了索隆耳朵里。绿发男人颔首轻笑，手指交叠不自觉敲击着。  
“戒指在这个城市吗？”  
“不是”  
“在我们去过的地方吗？”  
“是”  
“是我们二十岁之前去过的地方吗？”  
索隆沉默了，他缓缓站起身伸了个懒腰，居高临下望着山治，摆出最讨人厌的微笑，是奸计得逞而山治无能为力的笑容，满含运筹帷幄的自信，知道无论如何被驯化的金发狐狸也逃不出他柔情满布的甜蜜陷阱。  
“还有五个问题，我下次再回答你”  
在穿好外套前他大发慈悲地多加了一句，像是阻碍山治箭在弦上的的暴力袭击  
“今天最后一个问题算是我免费送给你，是，是我们二十岁之前一起去过的地方”  
他扯开嘴角最末笑了笑，故态复萌地摸着山治柔软的金发。祝你好运，索隆说完，大步流星地离开了山治的视线。

事情的转机到来的比山治想象的还要快，只是一切都和他与索隆毫无关系。  
小布琳离家出走了，二十年人生里破天荒勇敢了一次，在姐姐罗拉的帮助下一腔孤勇地逃出了困锁她青春年华的囚牢。走之前还不忘善解人意地给被放鸽子的未婚夫休书一封，为自己不负责任的行为向山治诚恳道歉。  
虽然夏洛特家和文斯莫克家费了老大力气压下这个劲爆新闻，布琳翘家逃婚的消息还是不胫而走，导致三天后身边所有人望向山治的眼神仿佛都带了点怜悯。他们大概觉得山治是被抛弃的，在离加入声名显赫的夏洛特家族只差临门一脚的档口功亏一篑，叫人不由慨叹几句世事无常。但当事人本人倒是挺想得开，餐厅照常营业，每天照常上班，端出来饭菜的滋味也和平时别无二致。  
山治其实有些茫然，他既不气愤也不悲怆，在纷纷扰扰的喧闹退潮后他脑子里剩下的只有空茫。好似那里本来厝着块沉甸甸的巨石，堵的他有些呼吸不畅，却因为布琳落跑的事实奇异卸去，但第一阵的轻松劲过去后，浓重的惶恐与不适又占据心房，只能通过平淡的日常麻痹自己。  
-我看到报纸了，节哀顺变  
索隆给他发了条短信，语气是积习难改的欠揍。燎原的怒火被这一番话撩拨，山治两侧太阳穴像是有两个绿头发小人正在打着鼓，气血上涌下打字的手指都有些觳觫。  
-滚，婚也黄了人也跑了，你现在总可以还我东西了吧？  
-那可不行卷眉毛，退婚不是你自己提的，当然算不了数  
-你成熟点行吗，我们两个人的事不应该牵扯那么多人  
-你的未婚妻大概还在感激有这个机会可以彻底脱离那个家，所以，我明明是在帮忙  
被对方理直气壮的不要脸态度气的话也说不出来，山治边磨牙边键入了一大串脏话，正要点击发送按钮的时候，新消息怔怔印入视网膜  
-我今晚去你那，要是你真心想要回戒指的话  
-欢迎色诱，虽然我并不吃那套  
索隆合上笔记本电脑，他想象着屏幕对面山治炸毛的样子，在黑暗中悄悄勾起了嘴角。

坐在回家的车上山治想道，索隆于他的情感就如同套在脖子上的绳索，每次倾洒就收紧一分，每场柔情与蜜意都卷挟着阴谋与诡计，他被哄骗地越陷越深，脖颈上的绳子便越来越紧，直到最后无法挣脱，骤然远离便连呼吸也停滞，只能任由那生杀夺予的英俊魔鬼牵着鼻子，一次两次重蹈覆辙……但他还是不服气，就这样被那个霸道的男人玩弄于股掌，或许他心里还抱有细微的妄想，自己是魔鬼眼里与众不同的存在。  
山治暗暗鄙弃着自己的幼稚，却还是拆开了从便利店买来的安全套，随意扔进了卫生间的垃圾桶里；还有临时抱佛脚买的一排乳液香水指甲油，拆开包装仔仔细细排在了洗手台上方。为了作假作的真一点，他还故意倒掉了一些，松松拧紧盖子装做早上还被不知名的女人使用过。  
那之后就是等待，一动不动坐在沙发上，盯着紧闭的房门胸口鼓噪。

这所房子是索隆和他还在一起的时候买的，装修风格敲定的是性冷淡的北欧风，简洁的仿佛售楼处样板房。两个人你侬我侬情深意切的时候没有感觉，等索隆走了他才切身体会到这种风格是怎样不留情面地逼疯单身人士，四面墙就是四块散发寒意的坚冰，让他原本就冷寂的心再添上几丝彻骨。  
小布琳不喜欢这个地方，每次来呆不上半小时就吵着要走，从头到脚透露出对山治审美的嗤之以鼻。他本来打算结婚之后就把这个地方空出来，不租也不卖，权当纪念某个自说自话混蛋的场所，每次缴纳物业费之时再顺势腹诽那人一顿。  
可惜啊，婚礼取消了，他不得已继续呆在阒无一人的偌大房子里，躺在Kingsize的床上睁眼到天明。

正想着，尖细的门铃声似乎一道锋利的鱼线，把他的耳膜连同心脏都割成两半，拼合成原来的样子尚需花费许多时间，让门外没有耐心的男人又多按了好几次门铃。狠狠打了个哆嗦，山治才慢腾腾地挪去开门，不用看猫眼，他知道外面站的理所当然是他心里痛骂着的某冷血海洋生物。  
“喏，送你的”  
他刚打开门，半张的嘴里就被塞进一个凉丝丝的东西，用舌头滚了两圈才发现是薄荷糖、自打他俩分手之后他再没吃过的薄荷糖，辣的人舌根发麻。  
“有病”  
他忿忿地把糖吐在手心里，走到茶几边拽纸巾擦手，边擦边感受身后男人灼热的目光在房子里四处扫射，偶然触到他后脖颈，会有薄栗轰然突起。  
“嗯，不错，没太大变化”  
索隆悠悠开口，毫无障碍地坐到了真皮沙发里，西服裤和皮质摩擦发出扑簌细响。  
“变化大着呢”  
山治悄悄翻了个白眼，用只有自己听得见的音量吐槽。他很识时务地坐到了离索隆三米远的地方，隔着张茶几面对面睨着他，戒备森严好似对面是个恐怖分子。  
恐怖分子清了清嗓子，似笑非笑地问道  
“客人来了不倒杯水吗？”  
“你是个屁客人”  
“也对，我是主人来着”  
索隆耸耸肩，摆出无可奈何的表情，让山治倏忽想道肥皂剧里面对泼辣妻子百般纵容的温柔丈夫，不禁吓得他一个激灵。那边厢索隆已经站起身了，熟门熟路像是在自己家，直直走向一旁的半开放式厨房打开了橱柜。  
“杯子还放在老地方吗？”  
绿发男人撇过头问他，熟悉的问话穿越了他们分开的700天，如一阵风揭开了装模作样的陌生，将岁月堆叠的熟稔裸露，像是他们曾经在一起的时候，索隆总会这样偏过头问他，语气里带着谁都不曾察觉的温情。  
“哦，还在呢”  
“想喝什么，玫瑰花茶行吗？”  
“都行”  
十五分钟后他捧着杯子后悔不已，恼羞成怒地瞅眼前悠然自得的男人，哼着不成旋律的曲子抿了一口杯中的茶。  
“淡了点，我回头给你送点保加利亚产的玫瑰花茶，比这个味道好多了”  
“不用了……这是小布琳送的”  
“哦”  
索隆挑了挑眉，因为想起现状难得一见咽下了挖苦或调侃的言语，识时务地低下头继续喝茶。  
“你不是说会还我戒指的吗？”  
终于无法忍受诡异的寂静，山治恼火地把被子掼在了玻璃台面上，砰咚巨响让索隆心疼起自己当初花大价钱选购的意大利家私。  
“不要那么着急嘛，起码等我先把茶喝完”  
索隆不动声色地说道，瞳孔盈着笑意看山治发火。山治不知道自己发火的时候卷曲的眉毛会一跳一跳，像顽皮的弹簧，让索隆怎么看怎么觉得可爱。  
“老子不是请你来喝茶的！戒指呢？交出来你就给我滚”  
“不在我身上，我也没说今天就给你”  
“你？！！”  
眼看卷眉毛整张脸都因为愠怒而红成了洋柿子，像是即将爆炸的锅炉要拉他同归于尽，玩够了的坏心眼男人终于收敛了恶趣味，镇定自若地提议：  
“我们打牌吧”  
“打个屁”  
“喂，你难道不担心我下一秒就得绝症死了，这可能是最后一次你能打败我的机会哦”  
“呸，祸害遗千年，你这个混账一看就能长命百岁”  
“这话难听了点，但我就当做你祝我寿比南山了”  
“哼”  
“这样，你要是赢了我给你一个大线索，关于怎么找到戒指”  
“我信你个鬼话”  
“怎么，怕了?”  
“谁怕谁啊，打就打，我要是输了我所有身家都给你”  
“哇，玩这么大。你那点钱我倒也不稀罕，谁要是输了就答应对方一个要求，怎么样？”  
“切，我才不会输，你这个混账绿藻等着只剩底裤吧”

索隆脱下的西服外套随意搭在沙发上，男士古龙水的味道让山治鼻腔发痒。  
他擤了擤鼻子，志得意满地甩出三条Q，心下暗忖看你怎么跟。  
“三条A”  
“靠，你牌那么好啊？”  
“比你好喽背运卷眉，一张3”  
“我要，J”  
“Q”  
“2”  
“炸弹”  
山治愕然地看着眼前的男人打出两个顺子，很快便出完了手里所有的牌。  
“这局不算，这是热身、热身！我还没准备好！”  
索隆笑了笑，知道不服输的金发卷眉又开始耍赖了，他徐徐叹了口气，用嫌弃的语调道出真相：  
“明明是你技术太差了”  
“滚，你还不是全靠运气”  
“运气也是实力的一部分”  
“我才不信我运气比你这个混蛋海洋生物要差”  
“此言差矣，不是我运气好，是我坐的这个地方风水好”  
“去去去，都是迷信”  
山治咬牙切齿地洗牌，誓要在接下来的战局将对方杀个片甲不留。  
像是老天听到了他虔诚的祷告，他破天荒在扑克一事上大胜自封为亚洲赌王罗罗诺亚，直打的对方心悦诚服脸色铁青，瞅着他的目光满满都是崇拜。当然这是山治本人浅陋的想象，连输五局的绿发男人还是外表淡定，摇着头把扑克收进了盒子。  
“我都说吧绿藻头，我技术够厉害”  
“是是是，也不看之前五年和我打牌你赢过吗？还不是我让着你”  
“绿藻小朋友，因为不服气口不择言是不对的，输就要有输的样子，对赢家心服口服”  
山治身上每个毛孔都透着得意，颇有几分大仇得报的快感，如果不是他还心有芥蒂，甚至忍不住凑上去把失败者服帖的绿色头发揉的乱七八糟。  
“你赢了，我说话算数告诉你一个线索”  
听到这句话的金发男人平静下来，满脸不相信地扫视着索隆诚意十足的脸。  
“是个有运河的地方”  
索隆闭着眼睛柔声说，像是回忆起了某段美好的过往，语气里无法掩饰的怀念让山治有瞬间的心软，情不自禁伸手覆住索隆搭在桌上的手背，体温相触的片刻两个人都愣住了。  
“卷眉毛你是在色诱我吗？”  
男人轻轻笑道，低哑的声线随着周遭升温的空气潜入山治耳朵里，从耳尖伊始的烫意叫他嗫嚅了半晌也说不出话。心脏如开足马力的汽车引擎，炽热的发动机轰鸣运作，烧的他整个人腾腾 失控，仓皇无措地飞驰在无理智的荒野。  
“你说要是输了就答应我一个要求的”  
山治讷讷地说，努力了几次才抽开手，触碰到索隆皮肤的地方腾腾焚灼热气。  
“哦，那你要我做什么呢？”  
索隆饶有兴味地问道，嘴里的薄荷硬糖被他嚼的嘎吱作响。  
“告诉我为什么要和我分手”  
屋外的车声倏忽静默，只有他们的呼吸声清晰可闻。山治蓝莹莹的瞳孔水波潋滟，在透亮的白炽灯下炜炜发亮。  
索隆总是没办法拒绝那样一双眼，虽然眼睛的主人从不清楚这一点。  
“可能就是，腻了”  
许久索隆笑了，伸出手蹭了蹭金发男人下巴的胡渣，感受对方原本期待的表情一寸寸坍塌，化作拒人千里的冷漠疏离，直到，狠狠拍开了他的手。  
“你滚吧”  
“好，但在这之前借我用下洗手间”

绿发男人头也不回，在出门之后再没转头看他一样。目送和十五岁那年夏夜里一般颀长而自由的身影隐没在夜色里，留在原地的山治可悲地酸了鼻子。像是他从来也不曾真正靠近过那个男人，他自欺欺人的另眼相待不过对方心念一动的趣味游戏，玩腻了，便被随意抛诸脑后，半分留恋也不屑馈赠。  
他正为自己自取其辱的表演羞惭，打算收拾卫生间里那堆毫无用处的道具，就发现那些瓶瓶罐罐已经被尽数丢进了垃圾桶。还有一张写着小字的卫生纸，被压在洗手液下边缘沾了水迹，绿发男人笔走龙蛇的字迹咄咄写着：  
“演技太差了！！”  
他坐在索隆坐过的沙发上左右翻开那张纸片，想找到其他能佐证猜想的线索。抬起头的刹那被对面花瓶反射的亮光晃了眼睛，那是面简陋的镜子，照着一个傻掉男人的脸，莫名其妙勾起了笑意。  
知晓牌局真相的山治笑了，拭去眼角的泪珠挑眉轻哼。他发誓他真的很讨厌很讨厌那个绿发男人，因为他总在让自己彻底绝望的时刻，轻而易举让希冀的死灰复燃。行为太过恶劣，叫人想忘也忘不了。

那天晚上起，索隆就消失了，和过去的几次如出一辙，容不得半点偏差。  
山治边惶惶不安边假模假样地发短信，振振有词地威胁你还欠我五个问题。但所有的讯息都石沉大海，在无波无浪的因特网浪潮里激不起半层涟漪。他也去了米霍克公司找人，只获得前台小姐索隆先生最近不在的回答。  
转瞬过了半个月，他日复一日的生活似乎没有半点变化，除了心理莫名其妙空出来的一块，一闲下来就有呼啸的风从中穿过，带着经年的砂砾磨损意志。在大脑深处的某个地方，他又开始不切实际的盼望，好像再过段时间那个绿色头发自说自话的男人又会出现在他面前，厚颜无耻地把他平静的生活搅得一团糟，再像其他任何一次一样不辞而别……  
“下次见面的时候我一定要好好教训他”  
他怏怏地自言自语，切菜的动作因为想心事显得有些拖沓。  
戒指还没找到，目前的线索也不足以锁定详细的地方，虽然日理万机家财万贯的玲玲女士大概已对找到all blue不抱希望，但这依旧是横亘在山治心头的一个烦恼，无时无刻不在提醒他过去放纵的生活，以及放纵招致的悲惨后果。

-喂，你是死了吗？还欠我五个问题啊白痴绿藻头  
-很可惜暂时没死，怎么，很想我死吗？  
夜半时分，他被叮叮的短信声吵醒，手忙脚乱下头撞到了床头柜，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。杳无音信了半个月的失踪人口竟然回复了他的短信，山治一瞥闹钟发现时间是凌晨3：20。  
-这么晚，你在国外？  
-bingo，你呢？这么晚还没睡  
-呦，没人性的海洋生物关心人啊，长见识了  
-嗯，早睡早起，你那么白长黑眼圈就不好看了  
山治怔怔地盯着屏幕上那行字，一时半会形容不出自己是什么心情。他白天好像还深恶痛疾字字铿锵地发誓如果下次遇到索隆要撂着不理，让对方也尝尝被忽视的感觉，等幡然悔悟的恶劣绿藻巴巴先找自己道歉。但在整个世界都沉睡的夤夜，他的心盈满融融暖意，再过分的话都悄然溶解在嘴巴里。  
他忍不住鄙视自己，因为一点小甜头就背叛初心，一次两次极不争气。话虽这样说，但回复短信时他的唇角又分明是上翘的。  
-在哪个国家，什么时候回来？  
-这也要算进那五个问题里哦  
-艹，你耍我  
-骗你的，我在这【图片】  
山治仔仔细细放大了相片，只看到绵延不绝的翠绿群山，远处的峰顶似乎有皑皑白雪。  
-你在瑞士吗？  
-白痴卷眉，如果你再问这些不相干的问题我就真的算进那五个提问里了。快问吧，趁我还没死  
-哪有人随便咒自己死的？  
山治为索隆即使远隔重洋也不忘满嘴跑火车的行为无语，半个月的时间，即使是插科打诨的碎语也让他没骨气的情绪雀跃，但定了定心神他还是决定回归正题。  
-好，那我第一个问题，藏戒指的那个地方主要交通工具是自行车吗？  
-嗯，是  
-房子外观是白色的吗？  
-是  
-房主人是个比你还混蛋的混蛋吗？  
-咳咳，我提醒你如果惹我生气我可以选择不回答，是  
山治舔了舔嘴唇，对最终的答案心知肚明。还有两个问题，他思考了半晌才慢吞吞打字，每一下敲击键盘的动作都重如千斤。  
-我们还会再见吗？  
良久，对面都没有回答。久到他盯着屏幕的眸子都开始发涩，对话栏上面才出现一行小小的“对方正在输入中”  
-你希望我们再见吗？  
山治呆了呆，没想到不按常理出牌的白痴绿藻又把问题甩给了自己。咬咬牙，他史无前例抛弃了视作圭臬的矜持与虚伪，像是在和自己可悲的隐秘情愫打赌，期盼一个或痛彻心扉或劫后余生的最终判决：  
-是，所以你的答案呢?  
手心渗着汗，太阳穴突突直跳，他多希望索隆回答是就有多害怕他回答不是，被两种情绪拉扯，残存的睡意逸散风中。  
-如果是你希望的话，我想它会实现的  
把头缩在柔软的被褥里，二十五岁的金发男人肆意笑得如同十五岁那样。

大概是日有所思夜有所梦，那天半梦半醒间山治仿佛又回到了凯撒白色外墙的小洋房，那个叫地狱却比天堂还漂亮的地方。他和索隆坐在树下吃午饭，微风吹过，十五岁绿发少年带着薄茧的手指轻轻擦去他嘴角的面包屑，暖洋洋的触感让他浑身上下都像泡在温泉里。  
他最终也没问最后一个问题，哼哼唧唧地表示等下次见面再说。听到这个事实的索隆似乎有点郁闷，问了好几遍你是真的不问吗，在听到他冷漠的我要睡了后讪讪道了晚安。  
能让冥顽不灵的海洋生物吃瘪，大仇得报的山治后半晚都睡得很好。早上醒来的时候，他唇舌间还依稀有薄荷的香气。

一周之后的正午，他正嗦着薄荷糖，五音不全地哼着歌，就被西装革履的一群黑衣人打破了安宁。  
“山治先生，索隆先生有些东西想给你”  
他神情麻木地坐在桌子前，听嗓音尖细的律师先生宣读长长一串文件。  
他们在五年间偷盗的所有东西，只要是钱能买到的，都被豪掷千金的败家绿藻收入囊中，视作粪土地尽数赠予他一个人。还有他当年毫无留恋退还的结婚戒指，被面无表情的律师先生推到了他的面前。  
“是不是搞错了啊？我和他已经离婚了”  
“山治先生，罗罗诺亚先生已经签署了这份财产捐赠书，现在只要你签字就尘埃落定了”  
他艰涩地对律师说让我再考虑考虑，情绪复杂的提前打了烊，坐在空荡荡的餐厅里纠结万分。  
-那些东西是什么意思？  
他咬着唇打字诘问，始作俑者因为时差过了一小时才悠悠回复。  
-嫌便宜吗？乖，你亲爱的老公上次离婚净身出户，差不多破产了，只能买得起这么多  
-你明知道我不是这个意思，你在哪里？你是不是出什么事了？你不会真得绝症要死了吧？  
在等到回应的60分钟里他回想起他们重逢后每一句对白每一处细节，越想越是不对劲。此时此刻深沉的不安正侵袭脑回体，他急迫想知道索隆的现况。  
-如果我要死了你会难过吗？  
-呸，不要乱说。你究竟在哪？瑞士吗？哪个城市？我去找你  
-白痴圈圈眉，我好不容易才有段没人打扰的清闲时光，你别来烦我好嘛  
山治正待回复，手机屏幕显示未知号码来电中，他心领神会地按了接听键，果然听见了某人恒久不变的熟悉声音。背景似乎正有呼啸狂风刮过，让山治恍惚中以为手机的另一端连通天堂入口。  
“喂，还好吗？这么急切是不是想我了？”  
“你在哪里，你真的没事吗？”  
“听声音还听不出来吗？哪有绝症患者这么中气十足的，我随便说说吓吓你，你竟然当真了。啧啧啧，两年不见果然变傻了”  
隔着沙沙信号，男人故态复萌的顽劣语气令山治原本慌张的心绪须臾稳定。他略略鄙弃自己的小题大做，长舒一口气，语气凶狠地回怼  
“是，你聪明，一眼看穿别人的烂演技”  
“那可不，我副业是威尼斯电影节评委”  
“那你的主业呢？专门派来折磨我的吗？”  
“哈哈，可能是吧，毕竟如果没有我你的生活未免太无聊了”  
他们停止了对话，只有滋啦的电流声，不断提醒着山治越洋电话的价格有多昂贵。  
“卷眉毛，你不是还有最后一个问题吗，不如趁现在问了吧。万一我们再见是五十年后，你这个智商怕是要发展成阿兹海默晚期，连我是谁都要忘了”  
索隆轻轻笑了，缥缈的声音里有难以言说的无奈，像是对山治这个人束手无策，不得已举手投降。  
“我怎么可能把你忘记呢，混蛋绿藻头。你恶劣到怕是我死之后都会记得，每个细节都深深镌刻在我灵魂深处了”  
索隆哽住了喉咙，因为想不到山治出乎意料的话语，隔了半晌才不自在地调侃  
“哦，你是在说情话吗，那我花了那么多钱打这个电话也算很值得了”  
“是啊，因为我突然发现自己没有好好表白，好像什么都是你在做啊。所以欠下的就必须还，回报你那么贵重的礼物。”  
像是想到什么山治也笑了起来，他用手遮住眼睛颤抖着倾诉，无名指上本该被体温捂暖的指环突兀透出彻骨寒冷。  
“我爱你，索隆……你爱我吗？这就是我最后一个问题”  
沉默，只有嘈杂的信号声证明对面并没有挂断。漫长到山治快要放弃的时候，那个永远游刃有余、永远不留情面、永远像风一般叫人把握不住的男人才轻声开口，顺着阿尔卑斯山夏天的风飞过遥遥重洋、渺渺碧空，畅通无阻地落入山治的耳里。  
“我也爱你，老婆”  
真是服了你了，山治觉得索隆心里大概在说这句话。他偷偷笑了，悬空的心彻底放下，曾被惶恐虢夺的快乐和那句迟来的表白一道，惹的他双颊赧红。他想他们的爱就像有赏味期限的薄荷糖果，每当他快琢磨不出甜味，那个人便会再次出现，使诈地叫他再次兵败如山倒。  
他想傻瓜绿藻只有死的那天才会好好喊他的名字，那人是说一不二的混蛋、霸道专横的偷心窃贼，而他自己，是混蛋的同谋以及，最最亲密爱人。

from terminus to a new stop

山治翻过花园的栅栏，再次踏足地狱的地界。  
白色的墙面被雨水摧残，漏出了灰扑扑的内胆，在纷繁鲜花的掩映下，显得更加丑陋。  
他找到了索隆留给他的信和钥匙，装在密封袋里埋在他们午休的树下，他摊开淡黄色的信纸时嗅到了凉爽的薄荷味。  
“想带上你私奔，去做最幸福的人”  
署名的地方是个圆滚滚的球藻，让山治哑然失笑的拙劣画画技术。

三小时后他坐在飞往意大利的飞机上，为只剩三天的假期马不停蹄赶路，心里暗骂索隆多此一举搞了双重谜题。  
布拉诺岛风景依旧，五颜六色的小房子鳞次栉比，给宁静的内海小岛点缀与众不同的色彩。他沿着卵石小道往前走，很快就看到了尽头的那间屋子。  
黄绿相交的色彩，在透亮的阳光下闪闪发光，直视的时候会让人情不自禁眯上眼。  
他用钥匙打开门，迎接他的就是已经褪色的名牌，用马克笔一笔一划认真涂抹的“TO MY DEAR HEART STEALER”，即使过了好多年字迹依然清晰。  
他还诧异过那个接机的牌子为何后来不见踪影，原来是被城府深沉的男人藏了起来，留待此时叫他出糗。黑历史被揭穿的山治羞恼地收起了杵在门后的立牌，径直走向房间中央的桌子。这间小屋似乎专门有人来打扫，连半粒灰尘也看不到，在他拉开抽屉的时候薄荷味的空气清新剂味道瞬间溢满了鼻腔。  
抽屉里是一个盒子，黑色绒的料子，掂在手上沉甸甸的。  
山治咽了口吐沫，缓缓打开了盖子。暗红色的天鹅绒上，静静躺着一颗薄荷糖，蓝色的糖果纸，和十五岁那晚索隆塞在他裤兜里的那颗一模一样。  
展开啪唦作响的塑料纸，上面用黑色的签字笔写着短短一句话  
“兵不厌诈，下次再说吧，老婆”  
于是他笑了，含着糖走出了屋子，任由夏天的阳光懒洋洋洒在身上。

在转过第一个街角之前他突然想，或许下个转角他就会再遇到索隆，或者下下个转角，也可能第一千个第一万个……又或者永远也遇不到。但那又有什么关系呢？夏天总是和爱情一起到来，还有海风与永不消散的薄荷甜，会让他情不自禁想象那个风一般捉摸不定，却比沉沉深海还要恶劣的男人。那人大概仍在世界上某个角落恣意的笑，等待重遇一位早已沦陷的笨蛋，不管不顾地将之拖进没有结尾的游戏；又或者，他自己也在等着一位，一起私奔的无耻共犯。

fin


End file.
